Primadonna
(DLC) |artist = Marina (formerly known as ) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort =Low ( ) |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = JD4 Blue JDU 1A: Magenta 1B: Fuchsia 2A: Light Ochre Brown 2B: Brown-Violet |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 171 |kcal = |dura = 3:44 |nowc = PrimaDonna |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Primadonna" by Marina (formerly known as ) is featured on as a downloadable track. It later appeared on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman resembling a princess figure. Her hair is curly and brown, in a high style with a shiny silver tiara. She wears a pink corset with two golden lime ribbons tied on her chest and a pink-orange feather skirt with a golden lime strap on the top. She also wears dark plum leggings with a light orange garter on her left thigh and pinkish orange heels. Her accessories include a silver choker with a pink gem and a shiny silver bangle on her right wrist. She has a blue outline. Background The routine takes place in front of a giant purple chandelier, which sways and glistens during the routine. In the second part of the verses, it disappears and when the dancer points to the sides, a series of lavish luxuries, such as a present, a ring, and perfume, appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands in the air in a noble way. Gold Move 3: Right after the coach runs close to the end, points your hands to the sides and lean forward. Primadonna gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Primadonna gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Primadonna gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Primadonna gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Marina in the series. *Along with Baby Girl and Die Young, was one of the final tracks to be released as downloadable content for . **Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released early for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2013 for . *In the and menus, the song s title was shown as Prima'D'onna ''instead of ''Prima'd'onna. **On an unknown date, the title was renamed to Prima'd'onna in the former service. *On , there was a glitch with this song; after playing the song, the avatar would not get unlocked. This was later fixed. **This also occurred to Miss Understood’s avatar on , as the avatar did not get unlocked after playing the song either. *On camera consoles, Gold Moves 1 and 2 as described by the pictograms are counted as a regular move; the move done afterward (described with a normal pictogram) is counted as the Gold Move instead. *Some of ’s pictograms have a very small grey pixel on one of their arms. *On and , several lyrics were separated into two lines that were not separated on . Gallery Game Files Primadonna.jpg|''Primadonna'' Primadonnadlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach primadonna_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach Primadonna cover albumbkg.png| album background Primadonna banner bkg.png| menu banner Primadonna map bkg.png| map background Primadonna cover@2x.jpg| cover PrimaDonna_Cover_1024.png| cover 438.png|Avatar 200438.png|Golden avatar 300438.png|Diamond avatar Primadonna pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Primadonna jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Primadonna'' on the menu (Wii U) Primadonna jd4 cover.png| cover Primadonna jdnow menu new.png|''Primadonna'' on the (updated) menu Primadonna jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen primadonna jdnow score new.png| ((updated) score screen Primadonna jd2018 menu.png|''Primadonna'' on the menu Primadonna jd2018 load.png| loading screen Primadonna jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Primadonna jd2016 menu namechange.png|The song appearing as "Prima'D'''onna" in the menu Primadonna jd2018 menu namechange.jpeg|The song appearing as “Prima'd'''onna” in the menu Videos Official Music Video MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - PART 4- ♡ "PRIMADONNA" ♡ Primadonna (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Primadonna - Gameplay Teaser (US) Primadonna - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 DLC - Primadonna - Marina & the Diamonds - 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 unlimited PrimaDonna 5 stars Just dance Now-Primadonna- 4*Stars Primadonna - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) PrimaDonna Primadonna - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation it:Primadonna ro:Primadonna ru:Primadonna Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Marina and the Diamonds Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade